Generally, this application relates to air quality improvements. In particular, this application relates to techniques of infusing ion clusters into a target environment to improve air quality.
One type of air purification technique is called photo-catalytic oxidation (“PCO”). This technique may employ PCO devices that generate ions. Such ions may have bactericidal properties, and therefore may be useful for removing bacteria, molds, viruses, or other microbes. The ions may be generated when an ultraviolet light impinges on a photo catalyst, such as TiO2.
PCO devices may be used to improve air quality using passive or active techniques. A passive technique may involve drawing air from a target environment into proximity with a photo-catalytic device. If the environment is relatively large, it may take a relatively long time to improve the air quality of the environment. As another example, it may not be feasible for all of air in a room to be drawn into a passive system. This may leave a certain percentage of microbes. Also, a passive system cannot damage or destroy microbes on surfaces in a room.
An active technique may involve moving the ions away from a PCO device and into a target environment. Assuming there is a sufficient quantity of ions infused into the target environment, such an active technique may be able to improve air quality in a relatively short time. In order to perform such an active technique, it may be desirable to have a relatively strong airflow to cause a sufficient ion infusion into the target environment.
One type of ion generated by a PCO device may be an ion cluster. Ion clusters may hold a relatively large amount of charge that can be effective for damaging or destroying microbes. Such ion clusters may also be relatively fragile. Certain events, such as turbulence or collisions, may tend to damage or destroy the ion clusters. Another undesirable event may occur when charge is drained from an ion cluster, for example, by contact with a conductive, grounded, or oppositely charged object or surface. Such undesirable effects may be magnified when performing an active technique to improve the air quality of a target environment.
Existing PCO systems may be installed within existing HVAC ducts. Such ducts, however, may be formed from an electrically conductive material that may be grounded. Furthermore, HVAC ducts may be relatively turbulent. The ducts may also have geometries that cause ion clusters to collide into the duct walls. These and other properties of HVAC ducts may reduce the effectiveness of active PCO techniques.
Therefore, it may be useful to provide a PCO system that may reduce these and other undesirable effects.